<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RHH84 by K_lara7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764445">RHH84</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7'>K_lara7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Timeless (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_lara7/pseuds/K_lara7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have gotten busy in the Logan household. Sometimes misunderstandings happen.</p><p>Set around Valentine's Day 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wyatt Logan &amp; Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RHH84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a long day when Lucy got home from the faculty meeting at Stanford. She had expected to be home hours before, but the deans just kept talking over three hours longer than scheduled. So she found herself sneaking into the house hoping Wyatt hadn't waited up for her. </p><p>She knew the last few weeks had been hard on him. He'd been working full time for Agent Christopher and taking care of the girls non-stop when she was at work. Homeland Security had been very accommodating with their new daycare program. Wyatt would take the girls to work with him and drop in several times during his shift to make sure everything was ok. </p><p>Lucy was working longer hours than normal, trying to get caught up on a history that was both familiar and foreign to her. This was the last long night of the semester. So she would be able to delegate more work out to her teaching assistant.</p><p>That still left Wyatt alone tonight. The house was quiet and dark when she slipped in. The light from the porch and the kitchen were the only signs of life. She carefully set her purse and keys on the coffee table and moved to the kitchen. A plate had been left out for her with a single rose. Wyatt always made sure she had dinner waiting.</p><p>He must have been tired, though. He left his phone out on the counter. As she reached for her dinner, the screen on his phone lit up with a text message. Her eyes naturally drifted to it.</p><p>Sarah: Hey, thanks for meeting me tomorrow. I promise I won't tell anyone.</p><p>'Sarah' Lucy thought. She didn't know anyone in their circle of friends by that name. Curiosity getting the best of her, Lucy opened the conversation. The messages went back weeks to when she went back to work after the girls were born. Dates, times for meetings at the oak tree in the Stanford Quad. The same oak tree Wyatt was always waiting for her when she got off work. </p><p>The conversations always ended with, "I won't tell anyone."</p><p>Lucy went cold. She knew Wyatt loved her, but it had been a rough year. Although they'd left the Bunker, they hadn't had much time to just work on them. Between the hunt for Rittenhouse, Wyatt starting a new job, the pregnancy, new parenthood, and now Lucy's career, she had to wonder what Wyatt was hiding from her. Another woman, obviously. </p><p>Her appetite gone, Lucy choked down the chicken alfredo her husband had made for her. She made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. Wyatt was sound asleep, half propped up in bed with the TV remote still in hand. The girls were tucked into their shared crib. </p><p>Normally the sight would leave her heart full of wonder for where her life was. But now? Was Wyatt unhappy? Cheating on her? </p><p>Things had been busier than normal since Stanford decided to reinstate her teaching status. Was this her fault? Sleep wasn’t going to come easy tonight.</p><p>****</p><p>She was up an hour before the alarm clock. Her sleep had been fitful and she’d finally given up. Wyatt was still asleep in almost the same position he’d been in when she got home. The girls were still sound asleep so she grabbed the monitor and snuck downstairs. It only took 15 minutes to make the coffee, drop some toaster waffles in and shoot an email off to her teaching assistant. </p><p>The message from her assistant came back quickly. Tom agreed to cover the last hour of her afternoon class so she could get off early. That done, she quickly spread butter on her waffles and finished her breakfast. Half an hour later she was scribbling a note to Wyatt, and on her way out the door. </p><p>Since Wyatt was meeting her this afternoon, she’d carpooled in with another faculty member. Making her way to her office, she opened her phone and loaded her Pokemon Go app. Her bad mood sank a little farther when she realized her gym had once again been taken by RHH84 and Busybee. Every day she would take the gym from them and by the time she got out of class, those two had knocked her out again. In the afternoon she didn’t get a chance to take it back because Wyatt was usually waiting for her. She knew he’d be patient with her, but she wasn’t ready to admit to playing a child’s game. </p><p>After a few moments, she moved on to class with a little spring in her step. “Take that, RHH84,” she thought, after leaving her Vaporeon behind. She may be having issues with her marriage, but she was still the Pokemon queen at work. </p><p>The day dragged by. Every once in a while Lucy would glance at her phone to see if she still held the gym. When her last class started at 12:30pm, she put on a documentary of the Hindenburg. At 1:30pm she turned to her assistant. “Thanks for covering the end of my class, Tom. Just have the students write down any questions they have. I’ll cover them next session.” </p><p>“No problem, Professor Preston. Have a good afternoon.” She nodded as she walked away. First she would deal with RHH84, then she would find out what Wyatt was up to. Opening her phone, she saw her gym was still hers. That was a little disappointing, actually. She had been looking forward to letting off some steam while she waited to confront Wyatt over “Sarah.”</p><p>Arriving at the edge of the quad, Lucy saw Wyatt roll up with the baby stroller. It was just as well that RHH84 hadn’t made an appearance. She wouldn’t be able to take the gym in front of him. A moment later he had settled under the oak tree. He pulled out his phone and started tapping the screen. His leg was propped on the bottom of the stroller and he was carefully rocking it to keep the girls asleep.</p><p>Lucy was about to make her presence known just as a young girl, maybe 19, walked up to him. Wyatt stood up and hugged her. Then they both sat back down and focused on their phones. Her phone vibrated in her hand reminding her that her game was still loaded. Now someone was attacking her Vaporeon. Not cool. She tapped the screen and gave her character a golden raspberry. Her health was immediately restored. </p><p>Now she had two problems. Her soldier was having clandestine meetings with a teenager and someone was attacking her pokemon. She scanned the area looking for the telltale signs of a Pokemon player. Yet the only two people focused on their phones were Wyatt and the girl. </p><p>If Wyatt’s body language was anything to go by, something on his phone frustrated him. He looked up and scanned the crowd. After a moment he went back to his phone. He said something to the girl next to him and she laughed heartily. A moment later she was scanning the crowd, too. </p><p>Lucy looked back down at her phone only to see that RHH84 had once again taken the gym. Ugh. Not today. She wasn’t going to take this lightly. While Wyatt was occupied she was going to make toast of her competition. Very shortly, she had control of the gym again. </p><p>Looking up at her husband, he wasn’t there. The stroller was there, the young girl next to it. Looking around, she couldn’t see him anywhere. A voice from behind her made her jump.</p><p>“Really, Professor? Shouldn’t you be in class?” Wyatt said, laughter in his voice.</p><p>“I got out early.” After a moment she added, “And I find my husband out with another woman. So maybe I should be the one questioning you.”</p><p>He paused for a moment. “Another woman?” When Lucy waived at the girl, his confusion immediately cleared up. “Sarah? Really? Come on.” He twined her hand with his and dragged her over to the girl. “Professor Lucy Preston, meet Sarah Johnson. Sarah is Zack’s daughter. She’s in the early enrollment program here.”</p><p>“It’s so nice to meet you, ma’am. Logan’s always talking about you.” That wasn’t what Lucy was expecting. “We just keep missing each other. My class starts just after yours ends.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Lucy answered, not sure how to answer that. “So what are you guys up to?”</p><p>Sarah turned red, glanced sideways at Wyatt and said, “I forgot I have to stop at the library before class. See you later.”</p><p>“Wyatt? What was that about?” she asked her husband.</p><p>He shrugged, “Sarah’s mom drops her off early because she has to work. So I just keep an eye on her until class starts while I’m waiting for you.”</p><p>He sat back down on the bench to check the girls. Packing up his bag he added, “You’re out early. Are you ready to go?” </p><p>“Not yet. I need a few answers, first.” She sat down next to him. </p><p>“Uhm, okay. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Are you unhappy? With me?” she blurted.</p><p>“No. Whatever gave you that idea?”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down at her feet, she responded, “I know the last few weeks have been rough. You’ve been doing so much, especially since I went back to work. And now you’re keeping secrets from me. And I don’t think they are the above my paygrade type of secrets.”</p><p>“Lucy, what are you talking about? I tell you everything,” he asked, confused.</p><p>“When I came home from work last night, your phone was on the counter. I saw a message from Sarah. What is it you don’t want her to tell me?”</p><p>Confused, Wyatt pulled up the conversation on his phone. Sure enough, there was an unread message from Sarah about not telling anyone. He burst out laughing at the miscommunication. “It’s not at all what that sounds like.” </p><p>“Then what is it?” she asked, confused at his reaction.</p><p>“When I’m waiting for you, I pass the time by walking the girls to sleep and,” he hesitated.</p><p>“And?" she prompted impatiently. </p><p>“And playing Pokemon GO,” he mumbled.</p><p>“What? Did I hear you right? Pokemon Go?” she shrilled.</p><p>“Shh. Keep your voice down, please.” He looked around, thankful no one was paying attention. “Yes. That’s my secret, ok? I’ve been using the Poke Stops to try and discover more local history. And Sarah, she’s my raid buddy.”</p><p>Lucy looked down at her phone. It suddenly all made sense. “So I’m guessing you’re RHH84 and that would make Sarah Busybee?”</p><p>“Uhm, yeah,” he answered, confused. “How did you-” he paused for a moment. “You mean you’re SilentSentinel?”</p><p>Smirking, Lucy confirmed it. “Every afternoon you’ve been kicking me out of the gym.”</p><p>“You return the favor every morning, ma’am.”</p><p>“How long have you been playing?” she asked, curiously.</p><p>“Since we left the Bunker.” </p><p>“A whole year. And you didn’t want to tell me?”</p><p>“It never really came up. I just hit the stop on the way into work. And I pass the time on the walks with the girls by playing. What about you?”</p><p>“Rufus, Jiya and I play sometimes when you’re out of town. Rufus is WompratRider annd Jiya is KelvinTL.” She giggled. “Now that I know you play, you’re going to have to give up Valor and join the darkside with team Mystic.”</p><p>Wyatt shook his head. “Nope. Not going to happen. I like the idea of beating the 'bossy know-it-all.'"</p><p>“I think we could settle this at home,” she stood up.</p><p>“You can try to persuade me. But I have to warn you, I’m not RHH for nothing.”</p><p>As he started to push the stroller to the car, Lucy couldn’t resist. “I figure 84 is the year you were born, but what does RHH mean?”</p><p>Leaning down, lips twitching, he whispered, “Reckless Hothead. I’ve been told that description fits.” With that, his lips met hers. “I love you, Lucy Preston.”</p><p>“I love you, Wyatt Logan. Let's go home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>